1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoplastic resin compositions, which comprise as principal components a methacrylimide-containing polymer and at least one polymer selected from the group consisting of chlorinated polyolefins and thermoplastic polyurethanes and have excellent heat resistance, impact resistance and formability/moldability (hereinafter collectively referred to as "moldability" for the sake of brevity).
2.) Description of the Related Art
Methacrylimide-containing polymers have a high heat distortion temperature and excellent stiffness, surface hardness, moldability and the like but have low mechanical strength typified by impact strength. Under the circumstances, a substantial limitation is thus imposed on their application fields when employed solely as molding materials.
On the other hand, chlorinated polyolefins are well-known as thermoplastic elastomers having superb impact resistance, chemical resistance and flame retardancy. They are also known to have many excellent properties. It is however extremely rare that such chlorinated polyolefins are employed singly. They are generally used as flame retardants, sealants, roofing materials, and additives for vinyl chloride resins. Their applications have therefore been limited.
Further, thermoplastic polyurethanes are well-known as thermoplastic elastomers having excellent mechanical strength, abrasion resistance and oil resistance. They are also known to have many other good properties. These thermoplastic polyurethanes are however often used singly as thermoplastic elastomers and their application fields are relatively limited.